


How to Tame a Dragon Heart

by Himitchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dragons, Gothi knows what's up, Harry is Mother Magic's favorite, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Magic User Harry, Mother Magic adopts Harry, Oblivious Harry, Past Child Abuse, Slash, Slight Astrid Bashing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitchen/pseuds/Himitchen
Summary: Growing up abused by his relatives, little Harry only wanted a place where he could belong. Coming to his aid, Mother Magic promised him a place he could truly belong away from the certain suffering that the world would bring him. Transported to another world where dragons were considered a plague, he knew life wasn't going to get easier. SLASH in later chapters
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Coming here once more with an old story that had been sitting on my laptop for years. Might as well post it now, I suppose. Let me know what you think?

“…” Normal speech

‘…’ Thoughts (italics)

_“…”_ Speech in a foreign language/Voice from a strange being (italics)

* * *

_One_

The sound of his own heartbeat drumming in his ears was the only thing he could hear as the belt collided against his back.

_Two_

It was his _‘birthday gift’_ , his uncle stated. For every year that passed a new strike of the belt was added. It was as if he was being punished for being alive, for surviving another year in their hands.

Tuning off everything else he tried to focus on counting the strikes as he laid kneeling on the ground of his room, completely naked and keeping as still as he could, trying to hold back the cries that were bubbling on his throat.

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

Each time the belt collided against his skin, the lashes grew more and more vicious and finally the last strike came.

_Six_

The force of the final lash almost threw him off balance but managed to hold himself at the last second. Taking in shaking breaths he was expecting for his Uncle to leave the small cupboard, banging his door closed as he always did but he just remained there. Standing. Watching.

_Why hasn’t he left??_

Keeping as quiet and still as he could, he felt his lingering gaze and cowered at the disgust he emanated along with something else that made his stomach churn. Holding his breath, he prayed to anyone who would listen to him, for his uncle to leave his cupboard and he waited, and waited until _finally_ , Vernon left his room slamming his door and then he waited some more until he heard the creaks of the stairs.

Approaching the old mattress in the room in shaky limbs, he let himself fall on it being careful of his bleeding back. He knew he needed to take care of it or everything would be stained in blood but he couldn’t bring himself to move so he just laid on the mattress, and sobbed quietly as he curled into himself. He realy didn’t want to be heard, lest he receives another whipping.

Pressing his face on the pillow, he tried to smother his sobs, feeling miserable.

He just wanted it to be over. He didn’t think he could go through another year of this and he had a feeling that everything would only get worse.

_“Sweet child,”_ a soft whisper, like the hum of the wind, called in the darkness.

What was that? Startling a little, he hastily tried to sit up and winced as pain flared from his back.

_“I heard you, my sweet child,”_ Glancing around, he tried to find the source of that voice but couldn’t see anything except the darkness on his room.

_“No more harm will come to you, I promise you that.”_

The voice echoed like it was inside his head. Was it the Devil? Was he hearing him on his head like the preacher had said that Sunday? Was he going to offer him a deal in exchange of his soul?

He didn’t think so.

Why would someone want his soul? He was going to Hell either way. Aunt Petunia had said so. But even so, the voice was soothing. It sounded how he always imagined a mother would sound.

He gulped dryly, a little ball of hope bubbling on his chest. The ghost of his mother had finally came to take him with her?

_‘Mom?’_ He thought.

_“My Dear, I am not, but at the same time I am,”_

That didn’t exactly help any. He scrunched up his face in a frown and received a twinkling laugh in reply.

_‘Who are you?’_ He asked in his mind, he really didn’t want the Dursleys thinking that he was insane and talking to himself. _‘Why can’t I see you?’_

_“My child, I am Mother Magic. I am all around you. Things are because I make them so.”_

“Magic?” He couldn’t help but whisper aloud in wonder. “Magic exists?”

_“Of course it does, my sweet child. Don’t you feel it in your very being? You Are Magic.”_

Startled he tried to stand up quickly but his muscles protested and he fell on his knees, doubling over in pain.

_“I have seen you suffering too much for someone so young.”_ The voice crooned in painful sympathy. _“Forgive me for allowing this to happen upon you.”_

_“I’ve heard you all this time but I couldn’t come to your aid. That Old Wizard placed wards against any magical being. I couldn’t believe that he would manage to wrench me from your side.”_ The voice added in anger. She was going to make that old fool pay after she took this child somewhere safe away from here.

Feeling a tingle running down his back, Harry slowly placed a hand on the previous open gash, taken aback at the absence of pain and blood, then the exhaustion suddenly caught up on him and he laid down in a dazed state and murmured, “’m tired.”

_“Sweet child, I need you to listen. I can take you away, that’s why I am here. Just say the word and I’ll take you somewhere safe. Somewhere you’ll love and were you will feel immensely loved in return.”_

With wonder at was being offered, he quietly asked, “I won’t be hurt anymore?”

_“No, my child. You will be cherished by many and loved by one.”_

_Love? Could there be such a thing for him?_

Swallowing in nervousness, he summoned what courage he could. “Please, I don’t want to be here.” He whispered and with a light breeze from Mother Magic, he fell asleep before being gently enveloped into a cocoon, and whisked away.

**oOo**

A sudden rumble could be heard miles away as a flash of light came down from the sky and disappeared as soon as it touched the ground.

Curious, several pairs of eyes gleamed through the trees and stared intently at the little boy who suddenly appeared in the field.

**oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don’t worry; I’m still working on the upcoming chapter of Spring In Your Eyes.

_Another raid!_

The boy thought and almost jumped in joy, running towards his bag only to be stopped by the sharp tug on the back of his shirt and he grumbled in dismay. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, he had been copped with her for a long while, years actually, but sighing he did so she could _speak_ to him.

 _“Stay inside.”_ Gothi, the Village Elder, stated as she moved to lock the door and windows of the small hut.

“I can’t just stay here!” He exclaimed and as an explosion sounded behind the door he fidgeted in excitement wanting to go outside. “There are people fighting!” He persuaded with wide eyes. _‘Like, c’mon!’_

Gothi just shook her head firmly and Harrian sighed in frustration. “How am I supposed to be a healer then?!”

 _“Studying.”_ The Elder stated with a severe expression.

“B-but having an actual experience in the field is a better way to learn than studying the books!”

With a scowl, Gothi hit him with her staff.

“I’m not a child!”

 _“Then stop acting like one.”_ She growled causing him to scoff and mutter, “Everyone here acts like one- ouch! Stop that!” He grumbled when the old woman hit him again.

With a tired sigh she shook her head approaching the small bookshelf leaving Harrian grumbling some more before he followed after her with a pout.

Huffing in amusement at his antics she thought back on how this came to be.

**-o-**

She had been out collecting herbs that only grew at night when she had seen the flash of light and went to investigate expecting to find the area scorched as the light, as brief as it was, somewhat resembled a lighting but instead, to her surprise, the field remained immaculate and brimming with plants that she was almost certain weren’t there the day before.

What had surprised her the most, though, was the small being that laid curled between the tall grass. Staring in wonderment at the child that laid naked as the day he was born, she gazed back towards the sky in confusion.

**-o-**

“Gothi? What brings you here?” Stoick the Vast questioned when he found her standing on his doorstep. “It’s a bit late don’t ya think?” He murmured, rubbing his face tiredly.

Noticing the urgency on her face he sighed and motioned her towards building where he held his meetings, dragging an exclaiming Gobber, who had been working until late at the forge, by the scruff of his neck on the way. “What is it about?” he blinked as soon as they reached their destiny and noticed the bundle on her back.

“What-?” Stoick started and Gothi slowly lowered the package to the ground and slowly pulled the cloth to reveal it’s content.

“Is that a child? Where did you find him?” Stoick wondered as he inspected the child, he appeared to be the same age of his son but his small size was worrying.

“Is there something we should know, Old Bat?” Gobber asked and Gothi hit him with her staff. _“Found him on the forest, alone, you dipshit.”_

Gobber grumbled as he lightly rubbed his now tender head. “Alright, there was no need for that. She says she found him alone in the woods.” He explained to the Chief.

“How did he end up there?”

Deciding that it would be better to don’t mention the flash of light for the sake of the kid, she just shook her head.

“Maybe he was abandoned?” Gobber piped in.

With a somber look, Gothi turned the boy so he laid on his stomach and heard the sharp intake coming from the Village’s Chief as the multiple scars that littered the small body were displayed.

Staring at this child he couldn't help but think of his son, smaller and quieter than the rest, he certainly was different from the usual viking, but he loved him nonetheless.

The thought of someone hitting a child, specially this tiny boy, who resembled his son, only made him angrier.

No child had to suffer like that.

It was decided then that the boy would sleep under Stoick's roof for the night until someone could take him in.

It was a surprise to everyone when Gothi had offered herself.

**-o-**

Giving a side glance at the now fourteen boy who was still pouting over a book, she stated nonchalantly, _“If you are going to mope around then leave.”_

“Uh?” Harrian murmured, not understanding what she meant before his brain caught up and excitedly exclaimed, “Seriously?!” He rose from his chair and hugged the small woman kissing her cheek before he ducked at the swing of her staff, laughing all the way towards the door.

 _May Odin bless this child._ She thought with a shake of her head. She could only hope he wouldn’t be too troublesome for once in his life…

**oOo**

As soon as he went through the door he could see how everything was in absolute chaos and stared in amazement as dragons flew overhead. As a person who had spent most of his life copped inside the house, being close to the battlefield was refreshing.

He quickly grabbed a bucket of water and ran ducking and dodging everything that came into his path and put out one of the multiple buildings that were burning.

Noticing his old friend Hiccup on the smithy, he began raising his hand wanting to get his attention but stopped when he saw that stupid look on his face that he usually got whenever that girl Astrid was around, and fuming, he threw the empty bucket hitting him on the face and immediately hid underneath the window.

“Hey!” The boy exclaimed in surprise, looking everywhere trying to find the culprit.

He stood up instantly when he heard the high-pitched whistle coming from the sky only to duck as the huge catapult on the square exploded.

His ears ringed for a few seconds and he listened to Gobber discussing with Hiccup about him needing to stay on the workshop and he snorted knowing him well enough to know that he wasn’t going to heed his warnings and he was right as he saw Hiccup leaving from the back door of the forge pulling a cart with him.

Running after him, Harrian suddenly called making him stumble a bit, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Harrian, what-?” Hiccup asked as he regained his footing and stared at him wide eyed making him huff, “I said, what in the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I’m-“ He hesitated before he cleared his throat and announced as he started walking ahead in a hurry, “I’m going to be a Viking!”

Shocked, Harrian ran after him, “W-wait! What- Hiccup, wait! What is that thing?!” He shouted and watched as the boy opened the cart revealing the machine, a bola catapult, and began setting it up, making sure the ballistae would be arranged correctly and prepared to shoot.

“You are trying to shoot down a dragon?!” Harrian swallowed heavily, “I don’t think you should do it!”

“Why? Think I can’t do it?” Hiccup asked feeling betrayed.

“No!” He exclaimed instantly and growled under his breath not knowing what to tell him, “It’s not that! I just have a bad feeling about this!” He spoke trying to persuade him.

Annoyed, Hiccup ignored him and focused on the sky. “If you aren’t going to help me then you can leave!”

“You are being an idiot!” He screamed in frustration and gasped when he noticed the shadow flying through the sky and prepared for the imminent explosion. The blast made the Night Fury visible for a brief second and taking advantage of it, Hiccup shoot, managing to hit it.

 _‘Oh shit.’_ He thought with bated breath as his eyes widened watching as the dragon fell with a shrill screech.

Incredulous of his own luck, Hiccup exclaimed happily, unbeknown to the distress of the person next to him. “I hit it! I HIT IT!”

Trembling, he stared at his friend in disbelief, he knew it was a Viking thing, but to actually see him bringing down such a prideful being was painful and he felt disappointed. He really wanted to be happy for him but he couldn’t.

Wanting to say something he paused and stared wide eyed as a Monstrous Nightmare stalked behind his friend. “Hiccup!”

Hearing the growling behind him he muttered without turning around. “Oh no…”

**oOo**

"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I _really_ actually hit it!" Hiccup exclaimed as he was dragged by his father. "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP!" Stoick bellowed and everything went silent. "Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems?” He questioned and pointed at the state of the village, “Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a _little_ less feeding, don't ya think?"

Growling in exasperation Harrian covered his face. This wasn’t the time to be a smartass and listening Hiccup babbling just made him want to hit him. With care, of course. He sighed, a result of being raised by Gothi, he thought.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" _‘Exactly!’_ Harrian silently cheered. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick spoke in clear disappointment. “Get back to the house.”

Noticing his friend’s crestfallen look Harrian walked to the front trying to intervene, “Uh, sir, I’m-“ Harrian started hesitating, but the Chief interjected, “What,” Stoick began, “are you doing here?”

“I thought I could help,” he said and lowered his gaze towards the ground, “sir.”

“He-“ The boy began, wavering in his resolve and gazed at Hiccup’s form, “He did hit something!” He exclaimed, “I-I don’t know what it was but something fell from the sky!” Thinking that it would be better to just leave out the fact that it was almost positive that it was the Night Fury that fell, he decided to avoid it.

Sighing, Stoick ordered, “Take him back to the Elder.”, and Gobber pressured them to move forward.

Slumping, he quietly muttered to Hiccup, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you tried.” His friend spoke trying to sound optimistic making him smile before he stared unimpressed at the group of teenagers standing on the side.

"It was quite the performance." Tuffnut jeered and Ruffnut hit him cheering on his comment and Snotlout taunted, "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly."

Harrian glared at him.

Gobber just continued to push them towards their houses when Harrian tried to excuse himself, "Um, I can find my house just fine, there is no need to-"

“Oh, but there _is_ a need, you see. Stoick specifically stated that I had to make sure you both reached your own houses.”

“Can’t we make a deal? The Chief doesn’t need to know.” He tried but Gobber just placed a hand on his head and turned him around making him walk and he huffed.

Gothi wasn’t going to like it.

**oOo**

When he reached his house, Harrian took a deep breath before he slowly opened the door and tried to avoid the old woman as best as he could but Gothi, luckily for him, was nowhere to be found.

Careful of not making any noise, he walked towards the window and looking outside he saw Hiccup leaving from the back door of his house towards the woods before the shutters quickly closed and with a pout he stared at the severe look on Gothi’s face, “I’m in trouble, isn’t it?”

**oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you everyone for the comments and reviews! I highly appreciate them!

Closing the book on his hands with a thump, Harrian stretched his arms above his head before resting the back of his head on the wooden backrest of his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He breathed deeply and stifled a yawn. It wouldn’t do to fall asleep right now; he thought as he wearily glanced at the table in front of him covered in books and scrolls.

Gothi hasn’t been lenient with him ever since he had entered the house after the events of last night and made him read all of the books and scrolls from the shelf, stating that she would later inquire him about them to see if he was actually paying attention.

Staring at the multiple pieces of paper scattered all around him with his notes he grimaced. He still had a long way to go.

Pouting, he reached for the next book on the pile.

He startled a bit when the old woman suddenly stood next to him. _“How are you feeling?”_

“Fine,” he replied with a shrug, “Still taking notes and by the way, some of the scrolls look like they have been munched on. We might have to check that later.”

 _“A Terrible Terror found its way into the vault last night,”_ Gothi replied and then gave him a pointed look, “ _and you know I wasn’t asking about the texts.”_

“Yeah, I figured,” Harrian sighed as he lowered the book on his hands, “I think I will be alright for a few days.”

Huffing at his response she narrowed her eyes, _“Don’t be stupid like the rest of the village and learn to ask for help.”_

“Hey, I do ask for help-” Harrian began and then winced at Gothi’s unimpressed look and closed his mouth with an audible click, “Sometimes. I just don’t want to bother. I feel like I can try and figure things out by myself, anyway.” He spoke as he glanced at the pages in front of him.

“Let me do this at last, and I promise, I swear that if anything happens I will tell you.”

She grumbled, obviously not believing him for a second.

“It’s not like last time. I actually believe that I have a better control of it now.” He reassured her, resting the book on his lap giving her his entire attention and waved a hand towards his chest, “I feel it humming inside of me and it’s peaceful, not erratic or with intent of lashing out.”

“I promise to tell you if I ever feel otherwise.” He added solemnly as he looked at her.

 _“You better,”_ she scowled but nodded in the end and before she turned away gave him a pointed look, _“and don’t even think that you will avoid your duties. You still have thirteen books and thirty six scrolls left to read.”_

Harrian laughed heartily, “As if I could ever hope otherwise.”

**oOo**

It was already dark when he finally finished Gothi’s questioning about the texts he was studying and he decided to go out for a little while to get some fresh air and clear his mind.

Some of the men where rebuilding and fixing the roofs of the houses that suffered the most. He was about to offer his help when he noticed someone coming from the woods and saw Hiccup slowly walking towards his own house. He clearly didn’t want to reach the house as he seemed to be walking slower by each step he took.

“Hiccup?” Harrian muttered before quickly approaching the other. “Hey, I-“ He started hesitatingly, wanting to ask him where had he gone to but then changed his mind, “How are you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m great!” Hiccup exulted in fake content, “It’s not like it’s the first time my dad is disappointed in me or anything.” He then let out a nervous laugh and then his eyes wandered towards the forest as quietly murmured to himself, “Not the last time either.”

Looking at him in concern, Harrian pressed, “Hiccup, I’m serious, are you alright?”

The boy barely looked at him for a second before stubbornly avoiding his gaze and Harrian sighed, knowing that he couldn’t help him if he didn’t want to listen. He knew that much because he was the same.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Harrian started, keeping his voice soft enough so that he wouldn’t disturb the people who were still working on the repairments of the buildings, “We used to be friends.”

Before Hiccup could speak, the sound of a persistent tapping interrupted them. Glancing towards his house, Harrian saw Gothi on the door, stomping her staff on the ground signaling that it was already late.

“I’ll be right there!” He called out before he turned towards Hiccup and spoke, “Just… remember that I am here if you need.”

He smiled hoping that the other boy would let him help, and maybe, they could be friends again like they used to years ago.

But he only received a quiet nod in answer before Hiccup turned around and finally entered his house, leaving him outside.

**oOo**

_“I think it’s time.”_ Gothi told him as soon as he crossed the door and he paused rooted to the spot as he stared at her quizzically.

“What? I don’t quite follow there.” Harrian stuttered trying to figure out what she was talking about and then saw the axe on top of the table and gaped.

“That- Are you-“ Continuing to stutter, he couldn’t seem to make a full sentence until Gothi got fed up and hit him jump-starting him. “I thought I would have to beg like last year! Believe it or not, I already had a full speech and everything.”

Grumbling in annoyance, Gothi wrote, _“You weren’t ready then, but now I want to believe that you will be prepared for this.” She gave him a pointed look,_ _“Don’t make me regret this.”_

“I will do my best! I’ll make sure to be super careful as well!” Harrian exclaimed cheerfully.

Looking at the boy’s bright face she thought that she might as well try to appeal to the gods. Just in case.

_Oh Gods, she really hoped she was doing the right thing._

**oOo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of Dragon Training (and hopefully longer)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This took too long to complete, but hey! At least I stood by my word that it was going to be longer! *sweats profusely*
> 
> Um, *slight* bashing on Astrid? Just to be sure, if you are curious you'll see...

_"Welcome to Dragon Training!"_

Gobber announced excitedly as he opened the huge doors of the Arena letting the group of teenagers follow after him as they observed the area with different levels of eagerness and anticipation.

"No turning back." Astrid breathed out with an air of self-confidence as she walked in front of everyone while Tuffnut and Ruffnut talked to among themselves, "I hope I get some serious burns!"

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Spoke Astrid with a confidence that any teenager could call 'badassery'.

Harrian tried to contain the impulse of rolling his eyes as he walked a few steps behind them. He didn't belong with them nor was he welcomed to begin with, but he was alright with that fact. Don't get him wrong, he admired their confidence and boldness but that can only take them so far. The cockiness that most of them displayed, on the other hand, could easily kill them.

The unexpected sounds of footsteps behind him brought him out of his musings and quickly turned towards the entrance seeing Hiccup just walking in.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" The boy murmured sarcastically as he slowly approached the group. "Pain. _Love it_."

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut groaned, speaking what everyone has been thinking, except for Harrian who just stared in worry and confusion.

"Let's get started!" Gobber called out, interrupting them. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?" Mocked Snotlout and then Tuffnut decided to pipe in, "Why is the wannabe Healer here anyway?" He groused out as he pointed the pointed end of a spear at Harrian.

"I have the right to be in here like any of you." Harrian stated lightly, pushing the weapon that was carelessly pointing at his face.

Gobber promptly decided to interrupt with an exclamation, "Great! So nice that everyone is getting along!" He thundered as he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and pulled him to the side, "Don't worry." He started, "You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

" _Him_ , on the other hand," he said as he pointed towards Harrian who glanced at him in mild annoyance at being spoken about as if he wasn't even there, "is too pretty and shiny that dragons would be enthralled by him, hoarding all the attention."

"Don't know if I should feel flattered or weirded out." He groused and flushed angrily as he stood next to Hiccup. It wasn't his fault that he was so small and delicate in appearance!

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!"

"The Deadly Nadder!" He called out as he pointed to a barred door holding the dragon which was angrily slamming his body against said door.

Next to Hiccup he could hear Fishlegs muttering, "Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber exclaimed exasperated, "And... the Gronckle!"

"Jaw strength: eight." Fishlegs whispered discreetly.

"You have to be kidding me." Harrian muttered already knowing what Gobber was going to do and braced himself as he tightened his hold on the axe in his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"Snoutout exclaimed loudly as he saw Gobber reaching towards the latch of the door holding the Gronckle.

"I believe in learning on the job." He simply stated before opening the cage and quickly moving away as the dragon immediately barreled against the door bursting it open, making everyone scatter out of the way as it tried to reach them. Its weight making it crash hard against the wall as he couldn't change his course swiftly enough.

Harrian stared at the creature trying to perceive how to proceed against it without bringing any harm to anyone.

The Gronckle was a big and heavy mass of hard scales. It's flight was erratic, it's wings too small to be able to hold its body properly in the air.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead!" Gobber announced as the dragon tumbled against the wall and tried to regain its balance and resumed his flight once more. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?!"

"Plus five speed?!"

"Protection," Harrian muttered before he exclaimed, "A shield!" He vaguely noted the scowl on Astrid's face as she had also exclaimed at the same time but pushed the thought away. This wasn't the time to wonder what was wrong with her.

"Shields! Go!" Gobber nodded and everyone scrambled away towards the wall holding the equipment. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" He chanced a look towards Hiccup to see how he was faring seeing Gobber pushing him forward as he struggled with holding the shield.

He jumped in surprise when a blast of fire suddenly broke between the twins as they were fighting over a shield.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber called out at the pair of dazed teenagers.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" Gobber instructed and the group of the remainder students began hitting their shields with their weapons as they moved in a circle surrounding the Gronckle. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Replied Snotlout as he hesitated.

Fishlegs immediately raise his hand as he answered, making the mistake of standing still, "No, six!"

"Correct, six! Which you will receive one if ya stop movin'!"

"Wha-?"

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber spoke unsurprised when Fishlegs' shield was blasted out of his hand and he ran away screaming and noticed Hiccup hiding behind a wooden plank. "Hiccup, get in there!" He called out causing him to jump in surprise and shyly move away from it, only to go back into hiding when a fireball blasted next to him.

Harrian wasn't sure on how to proceed, the group had scattered so there wasn't a chance to confuse the dragon once more. There was only four students remaining and the Gronckle still had three shots.

He looked as the Grockle inspected the area, looking for his next target and its eyes landed on Snotlout and Astrid. Harrian rolled his eyes as Snotlout tried to impress the girl and stared as she completely ignored him and rolled out of the way, letting a fireball hit the unsuspecting boy hard and Harrian winced in sympathy.

His eyes widened when he saw Astrid going towards Hiccup and saw as he quickly straightened his posture and tried to chat with Astrid only for her to blatantly turn away when the dragon fired away. Harrian's confusion quickly turned into anger as he understood what she was trying to do and inhaled sharply when the fireball knocked the shield out of Hiccup's hands.

He could hear his own heartbeat echoing in his ears as he watched Hiccup running after the shield that was rolling across the arena with the dragon flying after him. _"One shot left!"_ He vaguely heard Gobber' exclamation as he ran as fast as his legs could take him as Hiccup was cornered by the snarling dragon.

Cursing inwardly, he focused his strength on his legs and arms and tightening his hold on his shield he ran until he was close enough and slid bending his torso backwards and holding the shield with both arms, he kicked forcefully slamming it against the underside of the Gronckle's head making it lose its aim and fire at the wall four meters away from Hiccup's head and toppled over with a dazed growl, body rolling and clawing at the ground as it tried to stand.

Breathing heavily and shaking, he slowly stood, staring at the shocked form of his friend. The adrenaline had rushed through his body and now he only felt unsteady and nauseous as his sight became blurry.

He vaguely registered when Gobber came to them and latched his hook on the Gronckle's mouth, tugging it towards its cage, just when he finally heard the metal latch locking the door he let himself relax and, taking a deep breath, he tiredly sank back to the ground.

Gobber then came back and, after checking on Harrian, pulled Hiccup up by his arm as the rest of the students remained a few feet away in a group, just staring at them.

Looking at Astrid, he frowned as their gazes collided, noticing the haughty look of disgust directed towards them and he held himself back to try and not lash out at girl.

He faintly heard as Gobber severely addressed Hiccup, "Remember: a dragon will always, _always_ , go for the kill."

**oOo**

[At the Meade Hall]

Listening to the pouring rain, Harrian distractedly picked at the food on his plate, wondering where Hiccup had left that afternoon.

"Alright." Gobber began as he addressed his students, "Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." The girl spoke, making him want to roll his eyes in annoyance when Snotlout quickly chimed in, "No, no, you were great. That was so _'Astrid'_."

"She tried to do everything by herself." Harrian spoke without looking up, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise.

Gobber hummed thoughtfully, "Care to add?"

Faintly hearing the door to the hall opening, he saw as Hiccup came in completely drenched and silently took a seat on a lone table. His heart squeezed painfully as his friend didn't even notice him and clenched his hands, trying to ignore the pain.

"Her focus was on the Gronckle the entire time, that's good," he began as he finally pushed his plate away, "but she didn't even spare a glance at the others, in fact, she used her own classmates as shields." He said as he felt the anger resurfacing as he remembered. "And now I wonder; what were you trying to do?" He hissed the question through clenched teeth as he glanced towards the table where the rest of the students had been eating, and then he lost his calm at her indifferent gaze, "You tried to take all of us down! What were you trying to do?!" He hissed as he slammed his hands on top of the table, the force shaking the items on top of it.

The anger emanating from the boy along with the sudden movement jolted Hiccup as he stared at him wide eyed.

"Harrian, that's-" Hiccup hesitated, raising his arms trying to calm him but it only made him angrier, "Are you defending her?!" He growled making Hiccup step back in surprise and with a curse, Harrian closed his eyes tightly, trying to control himself, "You don't get it, do you?"

"She used you and Snotlout as a meat shield!" He exclaimed angrily and saw him paling as the words sunk in, "She was planning on making the dragon fire at you two until it ran out of shots!"

"What were you going to do afterwards?" Harrian demanded with a hiss as he stared at the girl in front of him who was looking at him in disdain. "What would have happened if anyone has gotten hurt because of you?!"

"If they can't avoid being blasted by a dragon then _they_ shouldn't be here in the first place." She spoke as she stared pointedly at him.

Harrian shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know what your problem is, but _this_ ," he paused as he pointed at the great distance between Hiccup and their table, "isn't the way of a Viking."

As she only scoffed, "And you would know about it, right? You don't even belong here."

"So that's what this is all about?" He scoffed raising an eyebrow. "Just because you don't like me?"

"I get it. Nobody likes me here and I am alright with that. I came here to get my training done. I never intended to get in anyone's way. Yeah, I wasn't born here, I was an orphan, but that doesn't change the fact that now I am also part of this village like everyone else."

"Didn't know orphans felt this entitled."

Everything felt silent while Fishlegs, Snotlout and Ruffnut gaped in their shock and stared between them.

"Don't..." Harrian growled.

"We all know you were adopted into the village just because you were as pitiful as a dog with no owner."

"Don't test me." He hissed just as a thunder crackled causing everyone to jump.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm not hungry. If needed, you can go to the house later and tell me about the lesson I missed." He spoke calmly, looking at Gobber for his approval, receiving a slight nod in confusion, before heading towards the door chancing a glance at an astonished Hiccup before he finally dropped his gaze and turned around, leaving the hall as the hard rain fell heavily.

"Actually, Harrian is right," Gobber began after the boy had left, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind, "trying to get your classmates hurt or worse is an offense to our code." He said as he stared at the mollified teenagers.

"We Vikings, work together to fight, we rely on each other. Where would we end up if we sabotage our own people?"

_"We stand together,_

_We protect our weak,_

_Our strength lies in our numbers,_

_A Viking is nothing without his people."_

**oOo**

The rain poured heavily against his frame as he ran from the Hall and as far away from the village as he could, not surprised when his legs carried him into the deepest part of the woods. Running nonstop until he was forced as he slipped in a big puddle and fell to his knees as he cried.

His body shook and he breathed shakily, gripping his head in hands as the scene of the Arena replayed in his mind over and over again, but with a different ending.

On it, he saw Hiccup, his only friend -if he still considered him a friend after everything- as his body was engulfed in a blaze, screaming.

And no one did anything... they just _stared_.

_He wanted to hurt Astrid…_

But he couldn't and won't.

He knew it was a wrong, horrendous thing to even think about, but the impulse to do so became unbearable, and when he felt this strange energy surfacing like lighting crawling under his skin-

He ran where he won't be able to hurt anyone.

His entire body trembled as he tried to hold everything in. Gothi would have a field day with him after this.

It was a strange occurrence in his life; his energy would accumulate to the point of even bringing him pain if he hadn't released it sooner.

It wasn't supposed to happen this soon, he thought as his entire body trembled.

He had promised the old woman that he was going to be alright… he broke that promise just a day after he had made it.

He truly was pathetic; he thought as he finally broke down and screamed to the sky.

_His anger. His fear. His frustrations. His regrets._

Until the only thing that was left was an uncontrollable emptiness in his heart.

_As his screams were drowned by the heavy rain, mixing with the roars of thunders, anyone who dared to listen would mistake his cries for those of a dragon's._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I watched the Arena fight scene too many times I got tired of it.
> 
> I'm trying *not* to hate or bash on Astrid (there are things that one notices when watching a scene over and over)
> 
> So, let me know what you think? Was I too harsh on Astrid?


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Harrian noticed as he woke up was the pain that rushed through his limbs. Not knowing what to expect, he slowly moved his hands still with his eyes closed, feeling the warm comforter that was draped over him and slowly, his senses began working, knowing without opening his eyes that he was on his own bed, wearing his oversized nightshirt.

He felt a surge of shame at the thought that Gothi had cleaned him as if he were a small child.

Letting out a quiet groan, he knew he couldn't avoid the upcoming talk when Gothi insistently tapped her staff against the ground and he finally opened his eyes reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," he began with a murmur as he slowly sat in the bed and stared down at his hands on his lap, avoiding her gaze as best as he could. "It caught me off guard. It happened so suddenly I couldn't get to you. I didn't want you to worry."

 _"But you did."_ Gothi stared at him gravely, _"You weren't moving when I found you in the woods. Almost thought you were dead."_

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, harshly rubbing his eyes as they prickled with unshed tears, "I thought I could do it. Seems you were right, I wasn't ready."

 _"Foolish boy."_ The woman sighed, _"Gobber came by some time ago and told me what you did on the training."_ Clenching his hands on the bed covers, he braced himself for her next words, _"I'm proud of you."_ Startled, Harrian looked at her in surprise.

_"You protected the boy and stood by your principles in the face of the obstinacy of people."_

"But I almost-" He choked up as his hands shook, "I thought of hurting them, a-and I almost did."

 _"But you didn't,"_ Gothi pointed out, _"you knew it was wrong and stopped before anything could happen."_

 _"I feared that you wouldn't be ready to face the world, but I can see now that I was right in letting you attend the training."_ She admitted, _"Vikings are stubborn, stupidly so. Specially the men."_ She pointedly added and Harrian snorted. _"They will test your patience."_

She then took her time as she checked on his pupils and pulse before deeming him healthy enough and pointedly stared at him, _"I'm actually surprised you hadn't broken any of that girl's bones knowing how you feel-"_

"He was my friend! Of course I was upset, but I wasn't going to intentionally hurt someone, even _her_!" He exclaimed immediately, appalled that she would think that he could be capable of that.

Gothi huffed, staring at him as if he was mental before there was a knock on the door.

 _"Oh, talking about the Terror in the hay pile."_ She said and moved towards the front door while Harrian blinked in confusion at the strange phrase.

As she opened the door, the boy on the outside jumped in surprise, hand still poised to knock on the door once more, and stammered, "M-Ma'am, I-I-"

Unimpressed, the old woman stared as the boy stuttered and flailed about before she got tired and hit her staff against the ground a couple times to make him stop before looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

_"Are you going to talk to him or do I shut the door on his face?"_

Knowing very well that he couldn't (and won't) turn down the offer of seeing the boy, he sighed and grabbed one of the bed covers to drape it over his shoulders, feeling uncomfortably cold and worn out after last night and without bothering to check his appearance on the small mirror on the wall, even thought he was certain that his hair was a mess, he approached the door until he was standing next to the old woman and became curious as she stared at him for a few seconds before she turned around without a word.

Glancing towards his friend in question, his confusion grew as he saw the other staring at him wide eyed.

"Hiccup? Is everything alright?" He inquired in concern making said boy jump in surprise.

"H-hey, um-" He started as he flushed and coughed awkwardly, "H-how are you feeling?"

Harrian frowned in confusion before he shrugged a shoulder, "Tired."

"Oh, that's… good?" Hiccup squeaked before he stood straighter, "Uh, I mean, after yesterday's training and what happened that night…" he trailed off, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm alright, honestly. Yesterday was…" he paused as he looked for the right word, "eventful." He finished with a grimace and sighed. "Just wasn't used to the sudden rush of adrenaline, I think. It wasn't much of a deal and no one got hurt so it was okay." He said trying to sound optimist.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked in concern, "I just- That afternoon…" He trailed off, uncertain on how to continue, "You were quiet and angry. I had never seen you like that before and I was worried."

"Hiccup…" Harrian breathed out, trying to ignore how Hiccup's statement that he had been worried for him made him feel and swallowed, "I wasn't angry. I was _mad_. You were in danger and you could almost-!" He cut himself off with a grimace as he felt his rage surfacing once more, "You were my friend and if something had happened…" he trailed off with a shiver, pulling the bed cover closer to his body.

"I feel like I should apologize for that…"

"No," Harrian interrupted him as he grabbed the other's arm, "It wasn't your fault." He stressed out with a shake of his head. "You were supposed to be instructed on how to protect yourself, not have you face danger just like that." He finished as he stared severely into his eyes and didn't let go until Hiccup nodded slightly.

Releasing his grip from the boy's arm, Harrian coughed uncomfortably still feeling the other's warmth on his palm. Tightening his hold of the quilt on his shoulders, he flushed trying to ignore how his hand tingled.

An awkward silence washed over them for a few seconds until Hiccup swallowed nervously and asked, "Will you be at the Arena today?"

Astonished, Harrian looked at him before he glanced at Gothi quizzically only to receive a nonchalant wave.

"U-uh, of course!" Harrian exclaimed wide eyed as he turned towards him, hesitating slightly before he quickly added in a jokingly manner, "Someone has to make sure you remain in one piece, after all." He laughed even though he cringed on the inside, wanting to slam his head against the wall when he realized that that was what he was actually doing.

The boy must have noticed his inner conflicts because he stared at him weirdly for a moment before letting out a cough and awkwardly clapped his hands together and stated as he turned away, "So, I think I'll see you later then."

"Hiccup, y'know," He called out before the boy left, "there is no need to be nervous. You shouldn't be afraid of just saying what's on your mind." Thinking that he might have turned the mood too serious he then added with a laugh, "I mean, we know each other for years. It's not like I'll bite you or anything."

Flushing, Hiccup squeaked in surprise and sputtered before he regained a bit of control of his tongue and hastily bid a farewell leaving a puzzled Harrian standing at the door.

Tilting his head in confusion he stared at the empty space before heading back inside, closing the door behind him with a sigh. Glancing up, he then noticed Gothi staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what? Don't look at me like that!" He exclaimed as his face reddened under her scrutinizing making the old woman huff in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

 _"Get dressed already, you dunderhead."_ She stated throwing him a set of clean clothes, bringing out a surprised yelp from the boy, and turned around as he got dressed.

_"You might have to make regular trips to the forest if you feel emotionally compromised."_

Harrian frowned folding his arms across his chest, "I presumed as much. I had planned going to the forest for practice and to expel the excess that could accumulate. It would be for the best."

_"It's logical that as you mature so will your magic, but we don't know how much it will."_

"Why was I different?" He questioned, slumping tiredly on one of the chairs, "Why couldn't I be like anyone else?"

Gothi just shook her head, _"You were born with a great gift, you shouldn't be afraid of yourself."_ She sighed and placed her hand below his chin to make him look at her. _"Whoever gave you this gift knew that you would do great things with it. The Norns will guide you, have faith."_

"But what if it keeps growing until I can't control it anymore?"

_"That's why it's important for you to keep practicing, learn how to use it. And if it gets bad… then we will just have to keep looking for answers."_

Harrian visibly deflated and sank down further.

Seeing him looking outside the window in longing the woman added, _"You know very well we can't afford people knowing. We don't know how they'll react."_

"I know," he sighed without looking away from the window, "and that scares me."

_What would happen if everyone knew? Would they hate him, even to the point of despising him like they did?_

_Would they hurt him or banish him?_

_Would Hiccup hate him?_

He paused. Out of everyone in this island, his opinion was the only one he truly cared about.

If the other were to forsake him, he wouldn't know what to do. It would break him…

He violently shook his head and clenched his hands tightly, refusing to keep thinking about it.

Hiccup wasn't like the others.

But he would fear him, his mind supplied, and people did things when they were afraid.

He has been alone for years when he was little and he certainly didn't want to return to those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Harrian/Hiccup interaction! I'm trying my best to make it a slow burn... it's hard.
> 
> I love Gothi btw


End file.
